


FF7xFF15/FFv3脑洞：1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定

by KnightNO4time



Series: 1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Series: 1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033296





	FF7xFF15/FFv3脑洞：1st克劳德和王子诺克提斯相爱相杀设定

葵子说她想看这两个人相爱相杀。  
实在是太难了，我最不会搞相爱相杀了…  
虽然我给熠绪昨晚说的时候，我还是一口气脑了出来（就不要说什么bug了）  
但是！  
我只弄出来了“相杀”…  
“相爱”我还没思考出来…  
但是觉得太宏大，而且自己脑洞肯定有很多Bug，就不写了（写不出来），我还是整理出来看个爽得了。

我可真是在all诺的拉郎大坑里出不来（扶额）

首先背景，依旧介于我之前脑的雇佣兵克劳德x王子诺克提斯的那个两世界观共存的设定。  
神罗技术支配的那一大块板块在这里被被称为神罗大陆，然后基本上可以算作一个国家看待。首都是神罗城米德加。

而且设定是扎克斯和克劳德一直都在神罗里当特种兵，毕竟克劳德是小兵的话我觉得我很难搞。  
然后原本的三个class 1st 萨菲罗斯，杰内西斯，安吉尔还在不在这里暂时不多思考，就当作还是有的。  
于是这里把扎克斯和克劳德都提升成Class 1st，扎克斯是被安吉尔推荐的，克劳德是扎克斯培养的。  
总而言之，神罗有5个Class 1st。【就当他们壮大后自己折腾出来的吧orz 至于试验体的成功率和各种人物之间的关系与真相，这里就bug的让我先不纠结了】  
熠绪说萨菲罗斯是CC画风。是的，的确是，一个不错的老萨。  
艾汀依旧是要消灭掉路希斯的皇家血统，然后过去依旧有那个历史，那个历史基本上都在路希斯国土发生的好了（不能继续深究了，会垮台的设定）

因为路希斯得到了水晶，所以让路希斯以外的国家都退回了中世纪时状态，路希斯与世界其他地方独立，成为黑手党式家族统治的结束先进国家（这段来自维基）  
于是除了附属国戴涅布莱（后来也被尼弗尔海姆控制），其他国家都对路希斯很不满，争夺水晶这件事照常会继续，尤其是曾经拥有过水晶的尼弗尔海姆，但是尼弗尔海姆几乎收割了其他所有国家。  
但是神罗却崛起，至于神罗他们原本属于哪里，这里先不考虑那么多！  
总之神罗他们因为发现了魔晄，而…姑且在这里说，最靠近生命之泉的地方全都是集中在神罗这一片地区吧（别打我），于是借此神罗在这一个地带为中心开始扩展建设，于是也独立出一个大板块。  
借此神罗运用魔晄这种独特的资源，科技极速发展。这个超级大企业，因为同时涉及多个领域，从轻工业到重工业全都有，自然武器本身也是本职。  
这就和在努力研究武器，试图夺回水晶，并且试图赶超科技发展的尼弗尔海姆形成了一个可以“互补协助”的关系。  
外加神罗的企业头脑和经商手段（这部分和我之前那个设定是一样的），于是他们的商业辅助开发和发明输出几乎“支持和帮助”了那些因为路希斯而荒废的其他国家领土，或者说，支持了尼弗尔海姆拥有的所有其他领土，所以尼弗尔海姆那边除了自己的武器开发，至于时代性的进步，文明的提升，很多都是因为神罗的帮助。  
所以…尼弗尔海姆对神罗海…挺好的。虽然也不是那种完全联盟，各有想法吧，谁都不会给谁低头，但也不会相互侵犯，比较合作。  
生命之泉那边基本上都是神罗弄的，神罗也有自己的能力搞定魔晄，所以尼弗尔海姆也没有要用。而且尼弗尔海姆是知道这个星球资源会被耗光，他更需要的是水晶，有了水晶就不用思考魔晄了，所以还是在专注水晶。（这心态有点bug，对此请视而不见）  
神罗那边因为也知道魔晄这种资源迟早不够，所以在利用古代种的爱丽丝寻找到约束之地取得更多能源之前，他们也因为艾汀的掺和和提议，准备了第二方案。  
那就是水晶（至于能不能用和怎么用。神罗可能还在研发方案）

然后路希斯整体都挺封闭的，毕竟从世界上独立出来了，并且为了保护自己而让国王建立了魔法罩子保护起来。  
所以他们的生活和信息基本都是在自己国土上进行传播，国土外都是危险的，全都是王之剑和尼弗尔海姆的战争区域。因此路希斯和尼弗尔海姆以及神罗那边其他领域的交流差不多都是阻断的，也没有什么来往。  
啊…当然艾汀可以在中间扭曲一下事实，而双方却还可能都不太清楚，而被他当作棋子摆布。  
依旧是说，通过艾汀和尼弗尔海姆以及高层的灌输，甚至连神罗都不知道的情况下（合作后可能神罗高层干部都知道，但是下面的战士和人民都不知道事实）对路希斯都是不好的印象。比如“独占水晶”“封闭独立”“导致其他国退化”等等…  
然后神罗在路希斯以外的地区，都被认为是很好的形象，表面上的确挺好的。但是神罗上层在知道尼弗尔海姆的侵占目的抢夺水晶后，并没有其他想法和阻止的意思，以内总裁也希望可以得到水晶，只是这件事尼弗尔海姆那边不知道（艾汀也许能看出来，并且暗中接触神罗和引导）  
于是路希斯对于神罗也是很片面的看法，毕竟两边几乎除了大格局的信息通知外，基本上没有交流和信息来往。基本上在路希斯严重，神罗是另一个威胁，但也等同于尼弗尔海姆，算是合作的一个大体。  
以及神罗使用魔晄这种消耗地球的东西，所以路希斯也对神罗那边没有好脸色，也没有好的想法，和并不支持魔晄的使用。这些也可能是神巫说的，或者神说的，至于神为啥没阻止…这个先放一边，不起思考！  
于是很现实的一点就是：路希斯这种事想法在其他国家地区人眼里事自私的，毕竟使用了魔晄资源才知道有这种资源的先进带来的好处，才从中世纪状态里拯救了他们从而步入新时代。而路希斯说这种事基本会被认同为，因为路希斯独占了水晶，自己有了足够的能力发展，独自壮大安逸生活，所以才对使用魔晄的他们有眼色。  
【于是中间让我再忽略一次各种合理的前因后果，跳过去】  
在尼弗尔海姆，艾汀，神罗都各怀鬼胎，各有目的，却都没透露下（除了尼弗尔海姆是真的明确说要去攻略路希斯拿水晶的…）尼弗尔海姆和神罗已经彼此共同蓄谋已久，决定攻陷路希斯，当然这其中必然有艾汀的操控，还有神罗自己的深入想法，而不被尼弗尔海姆所知，有了一致的目标。  
艾汀觉得尼弗尔海姆的王只是棋子，但是神罗总裁却很有用途，愿意与他们合理合作（暂时）。

因此神罗战士们被在不清楚希路希内部的消息和生活状态下——信息都是来自高层们提供的——从小就有所偏见的前提中，被灌输后基本上觉得神罗目前要做的这件事是正确的（而且当时大家还是神罗吹），因为上面说要得到水晶后人们共享能源，而不是让路希斯独占，从而为世界带来更好的生活。  
而且水晶是有神力和魔法的，能起到保护的作用，世界的统一性更强，也会平等安逸（这话说出来真的不被怀疑么，请无视不合理性）基本上就是“共享能源”这个概念…（写的我觉得就是个邪//教）  
于是在阴谋筹备好后，在虚假宣传的接待外宾的会议上——这次就不弄联婚和签订仪式了，因为加入了神罗大陆这个国家存在，三方呢——首次路希斯举行了最大型的外宾会议，敞开国门接待了外来人。尼弗尔海姆和神罗都来了。  
于是这里就很想FFv13的风格了，剧情推测基本上是来自干货GIN酱的这个视频https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1rt411E7FJ?p=3

所以在会场中，尼弗尔海姆的魔导兵袭击会场。  
这其中也包括了神罗派出的神罗战士和潜藏其中的塔克斯。  
目的是夺走水晶，灭王，攻陷路希斯。  
于是就这样，王之剑，先王的守护神都开始和攻略进来的人打了起来。  
情急之下，诺克提斯接到国王的命令，赶去保护水晶。  
于是撞见了前来掠夺水晶并且要消灭王族后裔的自己的Class 1st。  
毕竟两国之间的真实沟通和缺失信息报道都很狭窄，虽然我怀疑诺克提斯说不定听过萨菲罗斯这个大英雄的些许信息，其他的就也许不知道了，所以也不知道这群人是干嘛的，是谁，来自哪个阵营，基本暂时认定为他们也都是尼弗尔海姆的，虽然怎么看都不是魔导兵。  
【此时相杀的条件满足了！！！】  
为了保护水晶，诺克提斯开始和接到任务运输走水晶的克劳德打了起来（有木有其他人，这里没思考）  
但是毕竟是神罗战士，还是1st，肯定很牛，打不过。王子刚觉醒实战，能力也才那么点点，所以被打得很惨，险些就真的被抹杀了。  
总而言之千钧一发，王子还是努力在伙伴的辅助下保全性命，逃了出来，活下去了。  
自然水晶被夺走了。  
同时因为第一步水晶夺走战略成功，没能继续追逃走的王子的克劳德被上面召回，这也是为何王子活下来了。  
同时外界的战况，因王之剑和诸王守护神的战斗，战况凄惨，首都惨不忍睹，但尼弗尔海姆也损耗需索，神罗那边也不能继续在表面拖延时间，他们的1st就那么几个，所以暂时被叫回去了。  
但雷吉斯国王被杀死，尼弗尔海姆暂且攻占了路希斯。不过王子还在逃亡中，对外宣称王子已死。我想着露娜那边也会出现在城市里，可能被尼弗尔海姆带走了。

此后尼弗尔海姆开始在路希斯内建立自己的地盘，将其纳入掌中。水晶能源被神罗和尼弗尔海姆的研究者共同研究开发，虽然各有目的，但是表面合作，如何利用资源这边神罗还在研究。  
尼弗尔海姆想要拥有水晶，因此可能会想着如何提出掉想要研究水晶的神罗，而神罗则在谋划如何把水晶弄到自己这边来，内部暗藏的情绪会开始被激发吧？  
但水晶选了诺克提斯作为真王，而目的其实是因为艾汀的存在。但对此这点神罗倒是不知。只知道王子还活着，会得到皇家武器和六神的召唤兽，所以也会出面和尼弗尔海姆的人去阻扰王子取得力量。  
所以塔克斯和class 1st会被要求触动。  
分组吧…每次组别一样不一样没思考。但是基本上我想着扎克斯和克劳德一起比较好办。  
于是扎克斯和克劳德的任务就是追杀王子（没派其他三个人，也许是觉得这时候的王子能力还不堪一击吧？）活着去阻扰王子的复国之行。  
其他三个1st，也许会安排和尼弗尔海姆去消灭神来阻挠契约之类的。

然后在这个期间，情节可以出现插曲。  
杰内西斯他们是不是背叛啊，脱离了神罗啊，死掉啊之类的，那些都可以发生。把一切的进度打乱。克劳德和扎克斯那边也会因为神罗这边的情况而被干扰进度。萨菲罗斯可能也会因为知道了真相疯掉，开始了大屠杀？（杰诺瓦的存在神看到了没有，这种bug暂时先不讨论，需要采访一下神…）

以上情况的出现，让追赶王子途中的扎克斯他们逐渐内部思考，或许王子他们并不该是被消灭的敌人………这种狗血戏码！  
感情可以那个时候的中途慢慢引发，但是前期基本上都是战斗。直到神罗那边的真相爬出来，艾汀的真相爬出来，才有和解。  
但是怎么“相爱”这个我还真的不太清楚呢。  
爱丽丝和蒂法我也没思考出来。太难。  
后方我就不说了，我卡住了，脑子炸了。就这样吧。


End file.
